Chasing Cars
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are having a relaxing day, but Rose can't find anything to do. Then she finds the Doctor playing the Guitar. Please review! Song Fic!


Rose didn't know what she wanted to do, she and the Doctor had been having a relaxation day, due to the fact that Rose wasn't up to going out today, and their last adventure had been very tiring. So now she was walking around the TARDIS trying to think about what she should do.

The thing was she didn't know where the Doctor was so she couldn't find company with him for the time being. Maybe he had found some machine that needed fixing or something.

Rose continued to walk down the empty corridor until she could hear the sound of a guitar coming from one of the end rooms.

Curious, Rose walked up to the door and opened it slowly, revealing the Doctor sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hands. He was playing something that Rose had never heard before, but it was beautiful. Rose had no idea that the Doctor could play like that. She had no idea that the Doctor was even a bit musically talented. She had known him for a few years now and she had no idea that he was this good.

Slowly she walked up to him, not wanting him to realise she was there watching him. She walked up behind him, he was still oblivious to the fact that she was there. Rose put her hands on his shoulders and he jumped. Rose smiled, the Doctor turned around to face her.

"Jeez, Rose, you scared me." The Doctor said, with one of his hands over his left heart.

"Sorry, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did just that." There was a pause before the Doctor spoke again. "What are you doing in here anyway?" The Doctor asked.

"I was wandering, because I didn't know what to do and then I heard music coming from down here, so I decided to take a look and I found you playing the guitar." Rose told him sitting on the stool next to him.

"Sorry, if I was bad then, haven't had this thing out in at least 100 years." The Doctor told her.

"Wow, and you weren't bad, you were very good." Rose said. "I didn't know you played."

"Yeah, I learnt back on Gallifrey."

"I never leant."

"Oh,"

"Do you think you could play me something?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, sure, what do you me to play?"

"Hold on," Rose began to look through music that was on the floor. There were a lot of things that were in an alien language that the TARDIS wouldn't translate, Rose assumed it was Gallifreyan. Finally she came across something that was English. She picked it up and read the title: 'Chasing Cars'. Rose smiled and handed it to the Doctor.

"Chasing Cars, this is a good one. I think I can play it." The Doctor put the music on the stand in front of him. He then began to play the intro...

"#we'll do it all,

Everything,

On our own.

We don't need,

Anything,

Or anyone.

We don't need,

Anything or anyone." The Doctor nodded for Rose to join in. Rose had been completely taken away by the Doctor's voice. It was soft and low and made Rose feel that she could be taken away to a world of her own.

"#if I lay here,

If I just lay here.

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" The two of them sang together for the Chorus and the next verse.

"#I don't quite know,

How to say,

How I feel.

Those three words,

Are said to much,

There not enough.

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told,

Before we get too old.

Show me a garden that's bursting into life." The Doctor nodded for Rose to do the third verse on her own after they finished singing the Chorus. Rose felt nervous; she had never been good at singing on her own, even though people told her that she could sing.

"#let's waist time,

Chasing cars,

Around our heads.

I need your grace, to remind me,

To find my own." The Doctor smiled at her, he could tell that she had been nervous; he wasn't sure why she was very good. The Doctor joined in on the Chorus again and the two of them sang the rest of the song through together. Realising, that this song, in many ways went well with them.

When they had finished they smiled at each other. The Doctor put down his guitar and looked at Rose.

"Thank you for playing that, Doctor." Rose said.

"No worries Rose, glad you liked it. I never knew you could sing that well, by the way." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah, I don't normally like singing in front of people. Even when I was a kid." Rose told him.

"Well, you should sing more often." The Doctor told her, smiling.

"You're good too, very good." Rose said.

"Nah, I'm a bit rusty. Could never sing probably." The Doctor told her.

"But, you can."

"Can I?"

"Yes,"

"Wow, I never thought I was very good."

"Well, you are. You have a real talent for music, Doctor." Rose told him.

"Thank you."

"I never thought you would be that good, but you never fail to surprise me and that is one of the reasons why I love you." Rose told him.

_Whoa, did she just say?_

"I love you, Doctor." Rose repeated.

_So she did say what I thought she said. Well, I guess I better tell her the truth about how I feel now. Come on, this is no time to be a coward, Theta!_

"I love you too, Rose. I really do." The Doctor got up and pressed a soft kiss to Rose's lips, which she responded to. When they let go, the two of them hugged, not wanting to let the other go. What a perfect ending to a perfect day, don't you think?

~End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right, I think that's the last story I'll be posting tonight, but y'never know with me. How many have I got up today? (No really, how many, cos I really don't know.)<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading; I just had to do something for this song. I swear you could hear a love song and say: 'Yep, that's another on the song for the Drose song list. How many now? Mmm...Loads..."**_

_**Please review! Thank you!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**DTSTTF!**_


End file.
